The Pack of Dark Skies/Roleplay
All Roleplay for The Pack of Dark Skies members. '' ''_______________________________________________________________________________________ Slash walked out of his den, a smirk on his face. He was bored, and wanted something to do, anything! He sighed, eventually sitting down and setting his paws on the ground. Flamestar 22 00:41, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace caught sight of his beta, and slowly made his way to the wolf. "Hey, we need some wolves to go out and hunt."Silverstar 01:44, January 19, 2015 (UTC) He swished his tail excitedly. Finally, something to do around here! He dipped his head. "Yessir, while I'm gone, should I look for more recruits?" Flamestar 22 01:48, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace gave him a court nod. "Yes, please do."Silverstar 01:56, January 19, 2015 (UTC) He dipped his head, trailing off. His belly grumbled, but he ignored it. He wasn't going to let hunger interrupt his mission. He sniffed the air, scenting an elk a few miles away. Flamestar 22 02:02, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace turned away as his beta left, twitching an ear and gazing around. Eventually, he might need to elect an Alpha female, but he had little interest in a mate. Then again, if he didn't like her, Alpha males often changed mates, while alpha females were only/often elected and changed out. I'd rather be an oddball and not have a mate...Silverstar 02:12, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Slash stretched his paws, hunger continuing to claw at his belly. He stalked forward, keeping his head low. Once he saw the elk, he stood his ground, soon leaping at it and sinking his teeth into its neck. Flamestar 22 02:17, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace entered his den, stretching out slightly before yawning, gazing over his shoulder to gaze at the setting sun. My sister's a Beta...I've only heard the news a day ago, but she'll always be my little sister...But now, she's my enemy as well. He thought as he held back a yawn, sitting down and scratching an ear. But if a male even ''looks at her wrong, so help me I'll skin them!'' The Alpha thought, finding a growl rising in his throat.Silverstar 21:04, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Slash bared his fangs as crimson blood surrounded the elk. The elk fell to the ground, scratches and gashes of blood on his pelt. Good, it's dead. Now I can take this back to camp. Ace will be pleased. Flamestar 22 21:08, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace, unable to settle down as usual, rose to his paws and started pacing in his den, his tail twitching every here and there.Silverstar 21:12, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Slash licked the blood of his teeth, whisking some blood from his pelt, he grabbed the elk, taking it back to camp. Flamestar 22 21:13, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace, upon scenting blood, loped from his den, his ears pricked on his head. He narrowed his amber gaze at the sight of the catch, nodding his approval. "Nice catch, now we feast."Silverstar 21:14, January 19, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you," He grumbled, dropping the elk in front of his aplha. Flamestar 22 21:16, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace raised his head, letting out a mighty howl, his ears pinned to the back of his silver-flecked skull. As the wolves gathered, the Alpha nodded to them, occasionally glaring down at the Omegas to show his dominance.Silverstar 21:19, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Slash dipped his head once more, digging his teeth into the elk's flesh. He chewed it thoroughly, then backed up after taking his share so his fellow pack members could feast. Flamestar 22 21:20, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace calmly chowed down, enjoying the warmth of his meal. As Alpha, he could eat however much he wanted, but Ace was a polite and humble wolf, and ate only a fair share.Silverstar 21:28, January 19, 2015 (UTC) As the rest of the wolves finished, and gulped down there share, Slash stretched out, sitting down with his tail banging against the ground. "Should I depose of the body, sir?" Flamestar 22 21:30, January 19, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, we don't want to attract any scavengers, there's pups here." Ordered Ace with a nod, licking the blood from his chops as he spoke.Silverstar 21:34, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Slash nodded, picking up what was left of the elk. He dug his claws into the ground and eventually made a hole, then throwing the elk in and burrying it. Flamestar 22 21:45, January 19, 2015 (UTC) The Alpha made his way about camp to check up on things, his head held high as he walked, his ears pricked to hear all things.Silverstar 22:02, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Slash quickly paced after his alpha. "All is done, sir. Anything else you need me to do?" Flamestar 22 22:11, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace shook his head. "No, you've worked hard today. Gather some warriors and have them patrol instead."Silverstar 00:33, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Slash nodded, a sigh of releif humbling beneath his breath. "Okay, how many wolves should I take?" Flamestar 22 00:49, January 20, 2015 (UTC) "No, not how many you should take, how many shall be sent out. You're staying here, you've worked enough for the time being." The Alpha responded sternly, flicking his black and silver tail. "Send out about three."Silverstar 01:20, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay